Naruto DxD: The Twilight Dragon Emperor
by Holy Demonic Dragon Emperor
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has many names, the holy/demonic hero, the strongest red dragon emperor, true holy sword weilder of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi but his most well known title... The Legendary Twilight Dragon Emperor rated M for safety... maybe lemons.


Chapter 1: Childhood Days

**A.N:** Hey everyone welcome to my first story, now I am an avid fanfic reader and now I am trying to write one please be gentle with your reviews. Now everyone who has seen the recent manga chapter of Naruto, I mean the Bijuu were kicking Madara's ass even with him having Hashirama's sage mode then he gets one Rinnegan back and he has all of them on the brink of capture, it just goes to show the Doujutsu fetish kishimoto has, particually the sharingan. Also I am disappointed we didn't get to see what the sword of nunboko or whatever it is called was capable, after all it was apparently able to destroy or create the world.

(First time doing this) I do not own the naruto or highschool dxd or I would have changed ALOT with naruto and made Issei only slightly perverted as well as a neutral player, not a devil.

* * *

5 years ago... October 12th 10:00 pm

A cloaked figure was running through the streets of a small village, the figure seemed to be distinctly female and had a small bundle in her arms and finally she stopped outside a large 2 story building, this was the konoha orphanage. She then settled the bundle down in front of the door revealing a baby boy, he has blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and tan skin and he was sleeping silently. Suddenly the silence was broken when a wracked sob coming from the woman who was pulling down the hood of her cloak revealing a woman of almost ethereal beauty possessing raven black hair, pale white skin that seemed to shine, a voluptuous figure and surprisingly unique Golden-Amber eyes which had tears flowing out of them.

"I am so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," sobbed out the woman. "I wish I could raise you but I have been forbidden from it thanks to my Baka-brothers and our families stupid laws I can't. But I always want you to remember I will always love and support you no matter what path you choose. I can see your much of your father in you and he would have been so happy to see you right now. I will always watch you and I promise we will meet again one day," she finished tears streaming down her face before kissing his forehead.

"Goodbye, My little Maelstrom."

* * *

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki awoke with a gasp in shock at what he had just dreamed about, "Kaa-chan was that you," he thought.

I one were to ask an orphanage worker to describe Naruto Uzumaki they would only have one word, 'strange'. Naruto Uzumaki was naturally a loner, always sticking by himself and only speaking when spoken too... if he replies at all. He was also noted to have an unusual fixation with his mother from _"The Incident"_

_(6 months earlier)_

_Naruto was sitting under a tree reading a book in content when a group of children walked up to him, these were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and the worst of them Sasuke Uchiha (to all those that like sasuke I am sorry but his bashing is necessary in this fic, I kind of like how he is turning out in the manga right now, but I HATE the howler monkey and at least dislike the harpy). Their families had died in a earthquake that happened 3 years ago. "Naruto-Baka! Stop trying to act cool and pretend to read, only smart people can read like me, Ino and SASUKE-KUN! The bitch screeched at the last part. "His parents were probably nobodies who abandoned him for being useless," snarked out sasuke with an arrogant sneer. "Yeah!, his father was a drunk," squealed out Ino. Naruto was meerly ignoring these fools but then Sasuke had to say something that from this day forth be the biggest taboo in the orphanage. _

_"And of course his mother a common whor-" sasuke was cut off as he was sent flying through the air, clutching his stomach in pain and was blasted through a tree. Naruto with an almost black look on his face advanced towards sasuke slowly, the banshee and the harpy tried to stop him but he back-handed them and sent them flying and stop after he was standing above sasuke. _

_"You can insult me, you can insult my father, but YOU CAN NEVER INSULT MY KAA-CHAN," he yelled at sasuke his voice filled with contempt before beginning the assault that would traumatise the bastard and ensure he was left alone by himself as much as possible, even by the orphanage workers... just how he liked it._

(Flashback End)

"Kaa-chan who are you, I am so much stronger than the children my age and it can't be from my training alone." This was true as he was more physically able then even all the teenagers in the orphanage and some adults. This further scared those in the orphanage and Naruto knew he would have to leave soon as he had overheard some matrons saying the were talking about taking him to a mental house. He was stealing money in preparation for leaving.

Naruto snuggled back into his bed plans running through his head with his preparations for leaving going through his mind. Little did he know what massive changes tomorrow would bring to him.

* * *

**Was this good please review and it will not get to the actual Dxd timeline for quite some time but fear not I have big plans for these original Arc's. And here is a challenge for you's 'Who is naruto's mother' whoever guesses gets a cookie PM'd directly to them.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
